Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Anime 1/Lista Odcinków/UA007
Najważniejsze Wydarzenia *Docieramy do miasta Straton **Poznajemy historię Koichiego *Poznajemy braci Koichiego **Daichi zdobywa odznake *Rozpoczyna się walka pomiędzy Koichim, a Chilim Debiuty Ludzie *Cress *Chili Pokemony *Panpour (Cressa) Cała prawda o Cilanie! Po długiej wędrówce wreszcie docieramy do miasta Straton, gdzie Daichi i Koichi mają zdobyć odznaki. Pełen energii Daichi wybiega do przodu, tym czasem Koichi zostaje daleko w tyle starając się zwolnić tempo Y:Dai! Nie pędź tak szybko! Koi, a ty nie wlecz się tak! - Yuki powoli traciła cierpliwość do kolegów PY:Pi-chu - Pichu również D:Ok, ok poczekam, ale nie moja wina, że się wleczecie! - Daichi był pełen energii przed walką K:Dlaczego akurat to miasto? - zapytał się sam Koichi Y:Mówiłes coś? K:Ja? Nie nic. Mam pomysł, a może chodźmy najpierw do PC? Chyba przyda nam się odpoczynek po podróży - Koichi szybko zmielił temat Y:Racja jestem zmęczona D:No dobra, ale nie za długo (W PC) K:Idźcie zamówcie coś do jedzenia, a ja pogadam chwilę z siostrą Joy. Y:Ok S.J:Witaj w Pc. W czym mogę...? Cilan?! Co ty tutaj robisz? - Siotra Joy była w szoku K:Ćććć! - uciszył ją chłopak - Prosze nie mów do mnie po imieniu. Nie tutaj. S.J:Dobrze, ale co się stało? Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? K:To całkiem długa historia... D:Koichi! Co tak długo? K:No więc... Y:Co ty tu robisz? S.J:Bardzo przepraszam, poprosiłam go o pomoc, wybaczycie mu chwilę? D,Y:Jasne. K:Możecie na mnie poczekać w lodziarni za rogiem PC. Y:Dobra S.J:Dziękuję. No to proszę tędy - wskazała Koichiemu drogę K:Dobrze S.J:A teraz mi wszystko wyjaśnisz. K:No więc zaczęło się... (Lodziarnia) Y:Dziwnie się zachowuję D:Tak, mówił, że nie zna tego miasta Y:A o lodziarni wiedział. Do Pc też trafił bez problemu D:Nie wiem co przed nami ukrywa, ale źle się z tym czuję Y:Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi powinien nam powiedzieć. D:Może nam nie ufa... Y:... (PC) S.J:Rozumiem K:Tak S.J:Ale nie zamierzasz im powiedzieć? Nie ufasz im? K:Ufam...masz rację powiem im! (Przed lodziarnią) Y:Długo go nie ma. D:No K:Wybaczcie - Koichi przybiegł zasapany D:Co tak długo K:Ano wiecie...muszę wam chyba coś powiedzieć Y:Nam? Co? K:Wiecie tak na prawdę nie nazywam się Koichi tylko Cilan. D:Cilan? Y:Czy tak nie nazywa sie jeden z liderów? K:W tym rzecz...bo widzicie (Koichi zaczął opowiadać swoję historię) K:Mam dwóch braci, jesteśmy trojaczkami, a nasz ojciec był liderem sali w Straton. Powiedział nam kiedyś, że gdy skończymy 16 lat wybierze jednego z nas na lider tej sali. Niestety wyruszył w pewną podróż z której już nie wrócił. Mieliśmy wtedy po 13 lat i nie byliśmy, ani doświadczeni w walkach, ani pewni który z nas nadaje się na lidera. Postanowiliśmy, że w trójke bedziemy liderami... D:Trzech liderów jednej sali? K:Tak, ale minęło pół roku, a ja miałem tego dość. Od zawsze wiedziałem, że nie nadaje się na lidera. Nie lubiłem siedziev w miejscu, chciałaem wyruszyć we własną podróż Pokemon. Jednak nie mogłem powiedziec o tym braciom. Byem pewny, że mogli by się obrazić, albo nawet mnie znienawidzić, bo nie tego chciał by nasz tata. Ale nie mogłem już dłużej tego znieść. Pewnej nocy wymknąłem sie z domu i udałem do Pc. Po rozmowie z Siostrą Joy zawsze było mi lepiej. Ale tym razem nawet ona nie pomogła, nie mogła mnie zatrzymać. Uciekłem, z domu i wyruszyłem we własną podróż. Podróżowałem pół roku i znalazłem się w szkole dla trenerów. Nie chciałem, żeby nazywali mnie prawdziwym imieniem, więc w papierach napisałem Koichi. A resztę już znacie... (Yuki i Daichi przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieliw milczeniu) K:...A teraz... D:Oj bracie, bracie... K:Hm? D:Dlatego nie chciałeś tu przychodzić. Y:Tak było widać, że unikasz tego miasta D:Ale gdybyś nam wcześniej powiedział nie zmuszałbym cię do przychodzenia tu. K:Nie, nie możesz zrezygnować z odznaki tylko dlatego, że kiedyś stchórzyłem D:Jesteś pewny? K:Chyba tak, ale mimo wszystko... ?:Cilan!? K:Nie może być... - powiedział to bardziej do siebie niż do kogoś. (Odwrócił sie powoli i zobaczył dwóch chłopaków bardzo podobnych doniego) 250px ?:Nie może być... - powiedzieli chłopcy nie odrywając wzroku od Koichiego K:Cress, Chili... - Koichi był w stanie tylko to wykrztusić 250px Chili:Cilan. Skąd się tu wziąłeś?! - chłopak naskoczył na niego, ale nie wrogo tylko przyjaźnie K:Co? Cress:Gdzie sie podziewałeś przez całe 2 lata?! Chili:Właśnie nawet nie wiesz cośmy tu przechodzili jak zniknąłeś! K:Przepraszam, ja... Chili:Ale to nic! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Myśleliśm, że z czasem nie będziemy do siebie tacy podobny, ale nie wyglądasz zupełnie jakbym patrzył w lustro haha! Cress:Chili chyba przesadzasz - upomniał go brat Chili:Może, ale nie widziałem go 2 lata! Y:A no? C,C:Hm? D:Jesteście jego braćmi? Chili:Tak ja jestem Chili - śmiechnął sie Cress:A ja Cress miło was poznać D:Ja jestem Daichi Y:A ja Yuki miło nam, a to mój przyjaciel Pichu PY:Pichu. Cress:Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem Pichu na oczy Chili:Ja też nie. Jest słodki - pogłaskał go po głowie Y:Dzięki taż tak sadzę - uśmiechnęła się do Chiliego, a ten spojrzał na nią lekko zakłopotany K:Wiecie... (Wszyscy dopiero przypomnieli sobie o istnieniu Koichiego) K:Nie jesteście źli? Chili:Źli? Dlaczego mielibyśmy być? Cress:To prawda, że troche się zdenerwowaliśmy gdy zniknąłeś, ale to nie była złość K:Nie, chodzi mi o to, że...zostawiłem was samych z obowiązkiem liderów sali... Chili:Nie przejmuj się tym! Cress:Wiedzieliśmy, że wcześniej czy później i tak zrezygnujesz nigdy nie lubiłeś siedzie w jednym miejscu. Chili:Tak, ale nie musiałes od razu uciekać - zaśmiał sie K:Wy... (Koichi popatrzyl na braci) K:Naprawdę jesteście najlepsi Chili:Wiemy! Cress:No to opowiadaj co się działo jak zniknąłeś? K:Więc... (Powtarza całą opowieść) Cress:Aha to dlatego przez 2 lata się nie pojawiłeś K:Tak, tchórz ze mnie Chili:Nie szkodzi, ale teraz jesteś tu! K:Tak i powiem wam, że ten tam chłopak zamierza wyzwać was do walki. D:Tak! Cress:Z chęcią przyjmiemy twoją propozycję Chili:A co z tobą Cilan? K:Ze mną? Chili:Skoro zostałeś trenerem nie zamierzasz walczyć o naszą odznakę? - puścił mu oczko K:Ja o odznakę? Czemu nie zobaczymy jakie postępy poczyniłeś w walce od naszej ostatniej bitwy. Chili:A ja jestem ciekaw czy przez te 2 lata coś się zmieniło. Y:Obaj są napaleni do walki. PY:Pichu (W sali) Cress:W takim razie ja bedę walczył z Daichim, a Chili z Cilaniem, pasuje wam taki układ? D,C,K:Tak Cress:Dobrze, w takim razie my pierwsi. Chili:Co dlaczego?! K:Nie przesadzaj Chili. Poczekamy. Chili:Dobra, dobra. Cress:Cilan co powiesz na to byś sędziował nam w tej walce? K:Nie ma problemu. Chili:Powodzenia - Chili pomachał bratu i usiadł na trybunach obok Yuki Cress:Zasady są proste walczymy jeden na jeden. D:Rozumiem. Cress:W takim razie Panpour pokarz się! 250px 250px PC:Panpour! CO TO ZA POKEMON? 400px TO PANPOUR! 400px D:Co to za pokemon? PokeDex:Panpour Pokémon Wodna Małpa. Panpour zbiera wodę, przechowuje ją w głównym futrze. Woda przechowana w kępce na jego głowę jest pełna składników odżywczych co pomaga rosnąć rośliną. 250px D:Typ wodny. Snivy wybieram cie! 250px SD:Snivy! Y:Ma przewagę Chili:Tak, ale Cress jest bardzo dobrze nauczony radzić sobie z typem trawiastym Y:Dai! Tylko nie przegraj! D:Spoko! - mrugnął do niej PY:Pichu! Y:Spokojnie poradzi sobie K:Zaczynajcie! D:Snivy Dzikie Pnącze! 250px Cress:Podwójna Drużyna! 250px SD:Sni-vy? D:Spokojnie! Cress:A teraz Drapanie! 250px S:Snivy! D:Snivy! Szybko wstań! C:Jeszcze raz Drapanie! S:Snivy! (Snivy oberwałą całą serą drapania) D:Snivy wstań! Y:Biedna Snivy. Chili:Cress jest niezawodny w walce. Cress:Zakończ to jeszcze jednym drapaniem! D:Unik! A teraz Burza Liści! 250px Cress:O nie Panpour! D:Świetnie i Dzikie Pnącza! 250px Cress:Wodna Broń! 250px (Pnącza rostały odtrącone przez strumień wody) D:Grrr! Akcja! 250px Cress:Błotny Sport! 250px (Snivy przewróciła się na błocie) D:Snivy! Cress:Drapanie! D:Dzikie Pnącza! D:Przytrzymaj go! A teraz Burza Liści! 250px Cress:Panpour! K:Panpour jest NDW! Wygrywają Snivy i Daichi! D:Tak! Świetna robota Snivy! S:Sni. Y:Udało im się! P:Pichu! Cress:Panpour wracaj. Dziękuję ci to była wspaniała walka. K:Daichi to była świetna walka. D:Dzięki, ten Panpour to trudny przeciwnik nawet dla trawiastej Snivy. Cress:Dziękuję. Chili:To teraz my! K:Chyba masz racje! (Koichi i Chili zamienieli się miejscami z Cressem i Daichim) Chili:Tylko bez żadnych forów! K:Nie masz co liczyc! Cress:Gotowi? Zaczynajcie! Jeśli chcesz poznać wynik tej walki czytaj dalej odcinki